


Text Back - Oumasai Oneshot

by amqmi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst to Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, oumasai, saiouma, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amqmi/pseuds/amqmi
Summary: Kokichi says something and upsets Saihara.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Text Back - Oumasai Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fairly new to writing, please don't judge bahahha

\- Kokichi's POV -

2:23 pm.  
Guilt overflowed me as I stared at my phone screen, realizing what just happened.

Shuichi and I just had a conversation which went from zero to one hundred real fast; I confessed to him saying that I used to like him and he seemed fairly pleased by that. However, he responded with a '...' when I said that I'm over it now.

He's now been blanking me the entire day, I swiped back onto Instagram and onto DMS.

-  
Saihara - Last active 20 minutes ago.  
-

Me: It doesn't mean anything silly.  
Delivered 14 hours ago.  
-  
Me: Are you okayyyy?  
Delivered 4 hours ago.  
-

The anxious gut feeling continued to contribute to my emotional bank. My chest felt tight and I wanted to cry but I couldn't. I felt so terrible, almost playing with his feelings like that. I relooked over my phone and slid my finger across the screen, looking at our past messages.

-  
Saihara: So you used to like me?  
-  
Me: Yeah, but I'm over it now stupid,  
-  
Saihara: ...  
Saihara: I wish someone would like me.  
-  
Me: someone probably does!  
Seen yesterday, 8:04 pm.  
-

I don't even know why I said I USED to like him, I still do. My suspicions were growing about if he liked me back and everyone I asked about it was pointing towards the fact that he probably does. I came back out of our private messages, clicking on the home button and heading to Spotify.

I navigated through the app to my playlist which I had named 'crying.', It was a playlist I made last month for when I needed a good cry but couldn't get it out of me, there were only 6 songs but they all had a lot of meaning to me.

-  
Crying Playlist.

Jealous - Eyedress  
I wanna be yours - Arctic Monkeys  
Are you bored yet? - Wallows  
Daddy Issues - The Neighbourhood  
I can't handle change - Roar  
I was all over her - Salvia Palth  
-

I clicked on shuffle, Jealous being the first song to come on. I set my phone aside, laying down in a curled up position and letting the music beats flow through my ears. I had a blanket on me like some sort of shield, It took a song and a half but I eventually let a few sobs pass.

Only around 5 minutes had gone by, I wiped any excess tears with my hoodie sleeve and turned off the music - going back onto messages to see if I had a response yet. I sighed when it was still the usual 'delivered 5 hours ago.' I moved the conversation to the general tab, hoping to forget about it and move on.

I didn't want to lose Shuichi as a friend, he was a great guy who was fairly funny and made me smile every time I got a pop-up from him. I scrolled through Twitter and some other social media, my eyes growing sloppy and tired but I kept myself awake. I took the last gulp of panta from the bottle on my bedside table and found no energy to go and throw the trash away.

As much as I tried to forget about the whole situation, it lingered. I wanted it to go away, all I wanted was for a response or some sort of acknowledgment from him so I could just fess up and confess. That was the plan but I don't think I'll ever get a response.

I tried typing a few times but erased it every time.

-  
Send a message!  
-  
I'm sorry,   
deleted.  
-  
I love you!  
deleted.  
-

I kept deleting everything I typed, I decided to not be clingy and let him respond at his own pace, maybe he was giving this treatment to everyone...?

-  
\- Shuichi's POV -

Kokichi is typing...  
-

That's all I was seeing for a few minutes, it'd disappear and reappear, almost wanting to tell me something. I hadn't checked any of the previous messages he sent me, I didn't know how to respond when I had zero motivation, I honestly felt bad.

I continued typing on my computer, trying to complete my online class but the guilt was distracting me. No, I must not text back... Not yet.

\- Kokichi's POV -

I threw my phone onto my blanket, sick of it. I picked up one of my used candles and took a clump of the wax off, fiddling and snapping the piece as a fidget. I pressed the piece of wax into the table with an ounce of pressure, watching it evaporate and collide into the desk. I flicked it off onto the floor and threw myself back onto my pillows, playing with my LED light remote. 

My back ached, like my heart.

\- Shuichi's POV -

I tried everything to stop my mind from wandering off and understand what my work was. I had a few notes scribbled down, trying to trick myself into thinking I understood what the teacher was on about. I inaudibly huffed and turned off my camera on the zoom call, I sat back in my leather chair and glanced over at my phone a few times.

I thought about it intensely and decided I was finally going to attempt to make a response for him, I didn't want to lose him. Ouma was the only one giving me the push to do what I want in life and sometimes even concentrate, knowing that he could be in distress because of me not acknowledging him hurt.

I unlocked my phone, Instagram opening immediately. 

I placed my full grip onto the device and opened mine and Kokichi's messages. I skimmed the messages he sent that I had ignored.

-  
4:34 pm.

Kokichi - Last active 15 minutes ago.  
-  
Kokichi: It doesn't mean anything silly.  
16 hours ago.  
Kokichi: Are you okayyy?  
6 hours ago.  
-

I tapped on the text box to begin typing.

-  
Me:  
I'm sorry Kokichi for blanking you like that. I don't know why I was mad, I had no right to be mad. You were just stating that you didn't like me like that anymore, I'm sorry about that.  
Seen just now.  
-  
Kokichi is typing...  
-  
Kokichi: I love you.  
-

The three words that made the world stop, it wasn't in a joking format, he meant it. My eyes were wide and the wrenching anxiety I had was replaced with shock and disbelief. I felt a smile begin to form on my lips.

-  
Shuichi: I love you too Ouma.  
Shuichi: Uh... Would you want to go on a date with me?  
-

Sweat began to bead at my forehead as I waited for his response, I knew I wasn't going to get rejected but the possibility was still there.

-  
Kokichi: Of course!  
-

I nearly screamed but kept it inside, I grinned like I never had before and turned my zoom camera back on, my originally bored expression replaced with an amused one. "What we so happy about, Saihara?" My teacher asked, taking note of my change of persona and holding a knowing expression.

"Nothing..." I giggled a bit, he nodded and continued teaching, I rested my head on my hand and the ability to concentrate was granted again.

\- Kokichi's POV -

Oh my god.

That just happened!?

I was so content and overjoyed with the events that had just occurred, I threw my phone once again, doing laps around my house to burn off the insane amount of joy I was feeling.


End file.
